


do what you have to do

by mind_boggling



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, idk what this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: She knew the capacities he could go to, the lengths he could take a person in terms of death and beyond. And it scared her, it did. It sent chills to her core, that only he could reignite with his soft light. Fear wasn't a foreign concept to her, especially around him, but she knew that it was contractual when he hesitated near her. His mere presence calmed the oceanic storm inside his eyes holding the moon that tamed it. They were polar opposites— but a moon controlled a tide even in what seemed like a typhoon in his mind. And her eyes held his moon, too.So when the kraken hit the ground, and the pathways split beneath them, he was ready to raise hell. A hell that had haunted him for so long that he every time he unleashed it, it wasn't enough. It always came creeping back into his body. A part of it always lived there, always taunted him, always won. And to kill someone else's hell, was good enough for him.





	do what you have to do

**Author's Note:**

> rendition of " _Like Luke/Claire’s relationship, I’m expecting a leitmotiv between Karen and Frank. We already have the “ma’am” word but the “be carefull - always” is so satisfying and illustrates the complicity between Luke and Claire. It would be awesome to have the same kind of sentence, expression just special for the two of them. Something which embodies a kind of “brand” of their relationship. Something that only Karen could say because she sees the man and not The Punisher. Like, for instance : “Do what you have to do, Frank - yes ma’am” and vice versa._ " courtesy of **hellolittlelelene** on tumblr.

She had a constant deep wonder for what was underneath a person; an afterthought of who was really there, be it a monster of a nightmare or a wilted soul within crushing bones. And he was no different. 

Her journalistic head always put her in the space of asking questions, using her eye to uncover things underneath the truth. To look at things that were beyond the finality. Nothing was ever final, there was always more and more and more. And layers are what made him up. Piece after piece of demonic humour twisted with the love of a family man. How his wires contrasted was bewildering to her as the two circuits should do nothing but run alongside each other when instead they intertwine. 

He was electrical, for sure, explosive and elusive— so difficult to follow and keep a track of. Gunfire and explosions flickered behind his eyes, a short circuit minutes away. Douse him in water and he'd explode; his metallic skin and refuting rage bouncing bullets from his mind and striking the hearts of the unfortunate, but deadly. Those with sin carved into their foreheads with invisible ink, a phosphorescent glow that only his angry eyes could see; evil pumping through their veins as thick as blood, as crucifying as a knife. He breathed fire and war, combatant with his demons crawling up his spine. And he was his very own battleground. 

But he was a warm glow, too. And he was light, as soft as a candle flickering in the wind against a foggy window, a scent of home. And his arms were tender and protective, and his heart was sensitive to the beat of her own. And the voices in his head part way when she speaks, her voice almost an angelic being floating to rest on the destruction. And on that level, they connected. 

She knew the capacities he could go to, the lengths he could take a person in terms of death and beyond. And it scared her, it did. It sent chills to her core, that only he could reignite with his soft light. Fear wasn't a foreign concept to her, especially around him, but she knew that it was contractual when he hesitated near her. His mere presence calmed the oceanic storm inside his eyes holding the moon that tamed it. They were polar opposites— but a moon controlled a tide even in what seemed like a typhoon in his mind. And her eyes held his moon, too.

So when the kraken hit the ground, and the pathways split beneath them, he was ready to raise hell. A hell that had haunted him for so long that he every time he unleashed it, it wasn't enough. It always came creeping back into his body. A part of it always lived there, always taunted him, always won. And to kill someone else's hell, was good enough for him.

He looked toward her almost for confirmation. A nod of the head, a mutual understanding. A reassurance. Karen would nod solemnly. Her heart breaking a little there and then, the crack of it inaudible against the buzz of his entire body. "Do what you have to do, Frank"

His bubbling anger simmered for just a minute, maybe even a second, just to assure her that this monster inside him that took over in the pure moments of hell and rage, was not here to stay. Frank replies in a gravelly voice, full of broken glass and heartache. "Yes, ma'am" 

And when he slipped away, she knew it would not be forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
